NEW BLOOD: Episode Three: Miracle Worker
by KH Blaze
Summary: Adam, Emma's new friend, Ashlocke's Links, they're all disappearing...why?
1. Scene One

The cliffs almost two miles high and reaching out towards the ocean like eaves, one would unlikely realize a vast and exotic beach was nestled there. Not at first glance.

But Shalimar had been coming to this secret cove nearly every day in recent months. She could have landed the Double Helix here blindfolded.

The water glowing in aqua brilliance, the waves rolling into glistening white sand, the breeze a gentle whisper against a person's skin, no one would have ever guessed what a wasteland it had once been. Only thanks to justice and a grueling effort applied by herself and the reptilian feral that once called this paradise home, had this gem been restored to its original majesty.

Shalimar couldn't hold in her amazement any longer. "Everything's so different."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "The group is never together anymore. Ally and Brennan are…well, you know. Adam's been so busy. Emma's got her new Internet friend and Jesse's always off on his own."

Shalimar's eyebrows knitted together. "Actually, I meant the beach."

Tony blinked. "Oh…yeah. Absolutely. Thank you for the assist."

"You're welcome. I was glad to do it. But you're right about the group. Of course, our being here everyday hasn't helped anything."  
"I must say Miss Fox, you have been spending an awful lot of time with me."

Shalimar narrowed her eyes. "Not by choice I assure you."

Tony seethed. "Ouch."

Quickly, Shalimar's tone lightened. "Speaking of choices, any regrets joining Mutant X?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Tony replied playfully. "Better ask me again after I've been separated from this place for awhile. Obviously you don't. You've been part of this team longer than anybody has. What about the others? Have you ever sensed any of the others regretting their choice?"

Shalimar shrugged. "Not really. Although I guess I wonder sometimes. Except for maybe Ally. She's so happy just to be around Brennan."

Tony mocked an inconspicuous manner. "She has been camping out in Brennan's room a lot more lately."

Shalimar laughed at him. "What else do you expect? They're crazy about each other!"

* * *

"GOD! I hate you so much!" 

Ally pivoted recklessly on three-inch heels as she swung into a right hook. As she connected, her attacker's head jerked away and he collapsed to the pavement.

After a dismal but still successful outcome to their latest assignment, involving popular university nightclubs, Brennan and she happened to be recognized by Links and found themselves in an ambush.

"Yeah, as if I'm real thrilled with you right now." Brennan snarled back as he blocked a sidekick and retaliated with a backhanded fist.

"Oh don't even **try** to turn this on me." Ally crowed, her eyes never leaving her opponent. "**You're** the one with the problem!"

_You just haven't recognized it yet._ She thought wearily.

They'd been trying to track down and ID a New Mutant who could secrete a poison as potent as any of the date-rape drugs on the black market to date. Though Adam had been reluctant to allow it, both Brennan and Ally offered to be bait. So elusive had this Mutant been, so variable had the victims been, they didn't even know if the Mutant was a man or woman. It had turned out, that a very non-mutant man was blackmailing a young university student. He'd threatened to reveal the girl to the world as a Mutant if she didn't do his twisted dirty work for him. Ally was just as bothered by the fact that Brennan, her so-called love, didn't even try to talk her out of it…not that she would have listened, but she would have expected and appreciated his concern. It only added to her fears: He was going to break things off. He could never commit to anyone, least of all her. She was going to lose him.

The thought infuriated her even more at this very moment as she delivered a flurry of low punches to her opponent's stomach, sending the attacker down with a left uppercut.

Brennan stopped fighting the Links. "And what problem is that, exactly?"

_Could it be that you're keeping secrets? _He wondered with annoyance.

She was so eager to attract the bad guy. She'd dressed like she'd become one, all revealing animal print and senseless shoes. Like a femme fatale. Of course, with Gabriel Ashlocke's influence, what else could he expect?

Just as it had happened to Shalimar, after being manipulated by his powers, Ally was linked to Ashlocke and he'd begun contacting her mentally. Unlike Shalimar, however, Ally had failed to mention it…except to Shalimar it seemed. When Shalimar let it slip to him a few weeks ago, he didn't know what to think at first. Then when this assignment had come up, it all came together. Gabriel was drawing her away from Mutant X. He was changing her.

Of course, he had no proof…yet. Which was why he hadn't mentioned it to the others. It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?

"As if you don't know!" She snapped as she decked another Link and whirled on Brennan.

Getting into each other's faces, Brennan and Ally started to yell at each other at the same time, so fast and loud, neither could understand the other. Not that they cared, as infuriated as they were. Thinking it an opportunity, the Links closed in to attack from all sides.

Their mistake.

In a final outburst of frustration, both Ally and Brennan lashed out, using their powers. Waves of heat and electricity spread through the once quiet street corner.

Suddenly finding themselves beaten and broken, the Links picked themselves up off the pavement and scurried into the alleys.

After a best, the quarreling lovers realized what just happened. Yet they hadn't gotten over their anger.

"We should have tried to hang onto at least one of them for questioning, you realize." Brennan scorned.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're at a Med. School, and those were the Links of a dying Gabriel Ashlocke. You do the math."

Considering the matter settled Ally turned from Brennan in a huff. "Let's just call this in to Adam."


	2. Scene Two

Through the quiet of Sanctuary, a thick tension was weaving its way around and growing thicker as Adam continued to pace around Emma at her computer station.

Briefly and thankfully Adam paused. "Any luck finding him yet?"

Emma sighed and looked at him. "Nothing. Adam, I've been doing the best I can. He hasn't logged in at any of his usual sites or answered my emails. I keep checking but I've also been looking in less likely places. I'm coming up with nothing. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. I'm almost tempted to start looking for him telempathically."

Adam nodded. "We shouldn't rule that option out. I know you're doing the best you can and I know how worried for him you must be, but please don't get discouraged. Keep at it."

Emma sighed again and turned back to the screen. "Where are you Zen?" She asked under her breath.

Emma knew why Adam wanted to find Zenger Whittman. He was a gifted New Mutant and Adam hoped to add his talents to the team's dynamic. Also, Emma sensed an underlying urgency to his choice. Why, she didn't know and she didn't pry. At least not telempathically. She'd hoped he would have confided in her by now. It was beginning to bother her, especially when it was making him so terse with her. And only adding to her stress, Emma was constantly re-evaluating why **she** enjoyed talking to Zenger nowadays. He was charming and polite, even over the Internet, and now that he'd been missing for several days, Emma found herself worried about him.

Leaving Emma in peace, Adam begun to walk towards the Med Lab, when he was stopped by his commlink.

**Adam.** It was Brennan.

"Brennan, how'd you and Ally do at "The Mermaid Tank"?"

**Ally got more than enough to put Mills away. But something else came up.**

"Really? What would that be?"

**Ashlocke.**

As Adam was trying to make sure he'd heard right, Ally added her voice.

**More specifically, his Links.**

"Are you both all right?" Emma queried.

**We're fine.** Ally sounded almost sheepish as she added. **But the campus is pretty beat up.**

"Campus?"

**We're at a Med. School.** Brennan clarified for Adam. **My guess is that Ashlocke found something of interest to him here and sent his stooges to get it for him.**

"That's very likely. Emma and I will do some research. What's the name of the school?"

**Allen Institute of Medical Research.**

Adam and Emma set to work.

* * *

"Okay, let's go." Brennan blurted. 

Ally frowned. "Go? Go where?"

Brennan replied as if it should have been obvious. "Back to Sanctuary."

"Adam wants us to stay here."

Brennan shook his head slightly. "He never said that."

"He also never said to return to Sanctuary either. Hence, we should sit tight."

Looking away, Brennan crossed his arms. "Hopefully not as tight as that dress."

Ally gaped at him. "Excuse me? Is there something wrong with the way I dress?"

Brennan glanced at Ally and shrugged. "I never used to think so. But lately—"

"But lately we've been on this stupid assignment that **you** agreed to may I remind you and now there's something wrong?"

He shrugged again. "If the shoe fits."

"Which obviously my dress doesn't, is that right?" Ally bit off sarcastically.

"I didn't say that."

Ally fought back angry tears. "You might as well have." She turned on her high heels and walked off.

* * *

"You ready?" Shalimar called from the Jeep. 

Tony was saying a final and silent goodbye to the beach he'd called home for so long. After a moment longer he finally called back.

"As I'll ever be."

When he eventually joined her, Shalimar hugged him around the shoulders. "I could go for a bite to eat, how about you?"

Tony smirked, for Shal's sake. "I'm absolutely ravenous."

Shalimar grinned. "Perfect. We'll grab a quick bite and head back to Sanctuary."

* * *

Striding into the common room with a magazine in one hand and an apple in the other, Jesse mechanically flicked on the television set. 

A flashy female newsanchor was delivering the latest. Jesse took a bite of his snack.

**And in this late breaking news, a miraculous survival story took place at Allen Institute for Medical Research. A woman was fatally wounded, during what has been described as a gang war. But amazingly, was saved by an angelic stranger.**

The filming cut to a recorded interview with the woman, as Jesse paused in consuming his apple.

**I must have been bleeding pretty badly, because my vision got very blurry. I couldn't see who the person was but I could feel them. I was shot through the lungs and I couldn't breathe. I remember feeling very cold. Then suddenly I felt these strong hands on my shoulders and this rush of warm energy went through me. The next thing I know, people are helping me to my feet, asking me if I'm okay. I could see all of this blood on the ground around me and even some on my clothing—** The woman showed the evident blood on the front of her blouse. **But I don't have a scratch on me!**

Emma and Adam walked into the common room just as the reporter asked, **So where is this Miracle Worker?**

The woman shrugged sadly.** I don't know. Whoever it was disappeared before I came to. No one else saw anything. They just heard a commotion and by the time they found me…**

"She must have been injured when the Links made their hasty exit." Emma assumed.

"We still need to figure out why they were there in the first place." Adam said, taking his attention away from the broadcast.

"Combing through the staff and current projects at the school came up empty?" Jesse asked.

Emma nodded. "We couldn't find any connection."

Adam's thoughts started to collect. "We may be overlooking something here. This woman was miraculously healed."

Jesse didn't see it. "And?"

Emma clued in. "Zenger, the mutant I've been talking to, he has healing ability."

"So maybe he was in the area?" Jesse ventured.

"Maybe he's in the area often." Adam corrected.

"Like, say, for classes." Emma mused.

"You think he's a med. student?" Jesse guessed.

Emma was getting excited. "I think I'll run a search through their student records for Mr. Whittman!"

Following Emma to her computer once more, Adam and Jesse waited in anticipation…and were disappointed.

NO MATCHES FOUND

"Back to square one, I guess." Emma deflated.

"I never pictured you giving up so easy." Jesse chided.

"Do you have another idea?" Emma asked dubiously.

"Mind if I sit there?" Jesse asked innocently.

Adam watched with some amusement as they switched. "So what's on your mind?"

"You've been having trouble locating him right? Think about it. Why would it be so easy for him to disappear unless he was already hiding out in the open?"

Emma did think about it. "You mean a false ID?"

Jesse smiled briefly before he got serious again. "Did he ever trust you enough to send you a picture?"

Emma nodded and showed him where she'd saved it on her computer.

"So I'll take this and run it through the student records again."

Jesse typed furiously and images of the students began to flicker across the screen.

Finally the images froze on one that was an exact resemblance to Emma's photo. The man's chocolaty skin and mezmorizing black eyes were identical to one another in both photographs.

"We have a winner…assuming we can trust your friend, that is." Jesse grinned.

Emma nodded, ignoring Jesse's tone. "He wouldn't lie to me."

Adam leaned in briefly and smiled to himself. "The false name is a dead giveaway too. Reginald and Elias were doctors made famous by making secret advances in genetic science a hundred years ago. It was only made public recently. But I don't recall ever putting Zenger into the Underground. So why the false ID?"

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe he knew the Links would come after him for Ashlocke."

Emma's brows knitted together in thought. "Or maybe someone else entirely had been after him for awhile. As soon as he knew I was with Mutant X, he seemed eager to get to know me more."

Adam stepped away and opened a channel on his commlink. "Ally? Brennan?"

**Yeah, we're here.** Ally replied.

"Our New Mutant friend Zenger Whittman may be on campus. Do a sweep and we'll send you his listed home address. I'm sending Jesse and Emma to render-vous with you. Let's bring him in."


	3. Scene Three

Now that he thought back on it, Zenger believed it was illogical to have gone back for such few things. If he hadn't returned to his locker, he'd have been well on his way out of town. Instead he was racing through the maze of a campus, becoming more on edge with every passing moment. Usually, Zenger would have looked for proof that he was being pursued, but his instincts told him he was being followed and that it had to do with his mutant abilities.

_I hate to leave Emma high and dry like this. If it weren't for the incident with that woman earlier, perhaps I would have been able to wish her well. However, I've drawn far too much attention to myself. I'll find a way to make it up to her…from a distance. Perhaps the information I discovered will ease her displeasure…_

_

* * *

_

Ally and Brennan were about to give up on the campus and head for Zenger's listed home address, when they spotted him running across the other end of the Quad.

"Zenger!" Ally shouted on impulse.

The New Mutant froze but made no move to look in their direction, as if unsure whether to fight or flee.

"Yo man, can we talk for a sec?"

Brennan tried to sound non-threatening but still Zenger didn't move or even look their way.

Ally was hit with inspiration. "Emma says she misses "Calling into the continuing fissure"!"

Zenger finally seemed to relax, turning to them with a smile on his face. "I was beginning to think you'd never search for me."

Ally smiled softly back. "Emma got worried when you stopped emailing her." She and Brennan joined him.

"You should have told her if you thought you were in trouble." Brennan added. "We could have gotten you into Sanctuary a lot sooner."

Zenger shrugged an apology. "For all I knew, they would have come after me the moment they knew you were on the way to take me in."

Ally frowned. "Who's "they"?"

Zenger opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone shouting.

In an instant they found themselves being circled by five Links.

"Gabriel would like to arrange a meeting with you, Whittman." One of them said to Zenger.

"Actually boys, he's already booked to see Adam, and," Brennan mimed checking his watch. "Wooh, we're already running late, so if you'll kindly step aside—"

The Link that spoke snorted a laugh. "You don't think that's really going to work, do you?"

Ally stepped forward, allowing the Link to see the ball of flames in her hands as she replied.

"He was just killing time for me."

She attacked before he could react, actually throwing the fireball at a Link to her left and driving a swift fist into the face of the Link who spoke.

As two more came at Ally she began to kick and weave through their assault.

The Link who Ally had aimed her fireball at and the fifth Link were quick to force Zenger away from the Mutant X lovers. Brennan was so used to sticking close to Ally and busy duking it out with the Link who'd spoken that he didn't notice Zenger was in trouble. He did quickly notice, however, that his opponent was a telekinetic. He was getting belted without the Link laying a hand on him.

_So that's how it's going to be? I'll show you what powers can do._

He allowed himself to go with his fall and rolling onto his knees, Brennan lashed out with a bolt of electricity, catching the Link by surprise.

Ally was forced into using her powers as well, though she'd lost one opponent. A female Link's powers were energy bombs. In order to keep them from striking herself down, Ally used her fireballs to detonate them in mid-air. It became much like a mutant tennis match as the Link Ally thought she'd knocked out, rose and joined the two already after Zenger.

With Zenger's shout, Ally was distracted and missed one of the energy bombs. It hit her square in the chest and sent Ally flying ten feet backwards. She connected with the pavement hard.

It being his gut reaction, Brennan ran to Ally's aide, pulling her to her feet.

Infuriated, Ally pushed him away. "Brennan! What are you doing?"

Brennan was confused. "You were in trouble!"

"I don't need your help, I'm fine."

"Help!"

Forgetting their mishap, both mutants turned.

"Zenger!"

"Guys!" Came a familiar shout. Jesse and Emma had arrived.

"Zen!" Emma shouted and kept running past Ally and Brennan.

But it was too late. Before their miserable eyes, two of the three Links surrounding Zenger formed a chain with him and teleported away.

Brennan spun, hoping to grab any of the other three Links, but they'd already managed to run off. He could hear their fading footfalls but couldn't determine the direction they'd gone through the echo of the Quad nor the pounding blood in his ears.

Again, Ally shoved him. "Nice job, hero!"

Brennan glared at her. "Excuse me for caring about your safety."

Ally rolled her eyes. "I was hardly in harm's way by our standards." _And it would be the first time you showed any concern for my safety in at least two weeks_. She thought miserably.

Totally confused, Jesse's eyes averted from one lover to the other and back.

"Is this all a game to you?" Brennan roared. _You almost sound certain that the Links wouldn't really hurt you. _He thought.

"I'm saying I'm a big girl," Ally retorted. "I don't need you coddling me, all while the bad guys get away with our mutant!"

"Which is exactly what your childish behavior just accomplished." Emma interrupted as she returned.

Ally looked pleased with herself. "See? Emma agrees with me!"

"I was talking to BOTH of you!" Emma barked.

"What the hell is going on, exactly?" Jesse demanded.

Ally marched several feet away before she started to pace. "I'll let the blunder in shining armor fill you in." She grumbled.

Shaking his head, Brennan turned his back to her. "Unbelievable."

"Exactly what I expect Adam to think." Emma snapped. "Brennan, what's going on with you two?" She spoke softly to him. "You've never been this frustrated…or scared."

Brennan started and met her eyes.

"Talk to me, please." Emma coaxed.

Jesse could only watch them helplessly, leaving Ally ignored.

Brennan hesitated. "Shouldn't we be trying to follow Zenger?"

"You and Ally are no good to the team if you can't stop yourselves from arguing in the middle of a brawl."

"Emma, " Jesse interrupted. "He does have a—"

Emma stopped him. "They won't hurt him as long as Gabriel thinks he's useful."

"But I think you could agree when I say this is a conversation we should include Ally in." Brennan ventured. _I've got some questions of my own. I'm not going to keep my suspicions to myself anymore._

Emma nodded. "Of course."

They all turned to call her over—Ally was nowhere in sight.

They called out to her but got no reply.

Jesse spotted something on the ground and went to pick it up. "Look."

It was Ally's commlink. Jesse handed it to Brennan.

"Think she just wants to be alone for awhile?" Jesse asked.

Brennan idly toyed with the ring, losing himself in thought. "I don't know…I guess."

But Brennan had a sinking feeling that she was headed for Ashlocke. To join him.

* * *

Ally did go to Ashlocke, but not for the reason Brennan thought.

Having spotted a stray Link while the others were distracted, Ally did what she thought best at the moment, leaving her ring behind so they'd hopefully understand she'd left of her own accord.

From a distance, she watched as the two teleporting Links dragged Zenger into the maze of hallways that served as their domain. From then she could only wait in hiding.

After several agonizing moments, a female Link crossed Ally's sight. Catching the Link by surprise Ally beat the woman down and dragged her into an empty room.

"I was getting so sick of that micro-mini-skirt. Not that your taste in clothes is any good." Ally told the unconscious Link. "But they're more comfortable so they'll do. Thanks for the trade." Leaving her tied down; Ally started down the path Zenger had been taken.

She hadn't actually seen where Zenger was led, but it didn't matter. When her skin started to crawl she knew she was getting close to Ashlocke's quarters. Then all she had to do was find two knuckleheads guarding a door, to know which door she needed into.

Slipping into the ventricle system, Ally made it swiftly past the guards and into a room adjoined to where Ashlocke and Zenger spoke. Opening the door partially and crouching low, Ally listened.

"You seem smaller in person." That was Zenger.

Ally shivered the second voice she heard was definitely Ashlocke. "You know, flattery will get you everywhere."

"If you think I'm going to join your ranks—"

"I'm not going to force you—"

Zenger interrupted Ashlocke in return. "I have a few requests."

Ally's eyes widened.

Ashlocke came into her line of view, he was smiling. "Why Zenger, I'm pleasantly surprised. But before I let you make your requests, let me tell you why I've brought you here. To be blunt, I'm dying."

Zenger came into view as well, as the two men started to circle each other.

Ashlocke continued. "Thanks to the experiments Adam performed on me, my life has been dramatically shortened. Since he's chosen to ignore my existence, I've had to take matters into my own hands. Hence your arrival. Zenger, we as Mutants are superior to the rest of humanity. Most of us know this, only some are afraid to take any action to elevate them to the rightful place in the world. They need a leader. Someone with the drive, the will and most importantly, the power to show them the way."

Zenger stopped his face directly in Ally's view, his eyebrows arched. "And you are such a leader."

Ashlocke inclined his head. "Naturally."

"So you think I have the power to heal you, in order for you to become this leader."

Ashlocke smiled once more. "You're an intelligent man, Zenger Whittman."

"Flattery will get you everywhere?" Zenger quoted.

Gabriel's smile widened, and he was quiet, almost as if deciding whether or not Zenger was mocking him just now. But he went on without incident.

"The world is a better place with me in it, Zenger."

It was Zenger who paused now. When he spoke his tone was honest, serious. "I agree."

Ally was in shock. It was then, as she stifled her outrage that she realized that Zenger was looking right at her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him shake his head, ever so slightly, as if he could read her mind. It didn't change her desire to act. Even if she could no longer trust Zenger, which was what it appeared to be, she still had to get him out of there and prevent him from helping Ashlocke.

As she made to move, she found herself immobilized by an invisible force. For a moment, she panicked, thinking she'd been discovered. But after a moment she realized the source wasn't a wicked one. It didn't feel invading. In fact, it felt almost protective. It was when she sensed this that Ally knew it was Zenger holding her back.

Ashlocke broke into her thoughts. "Something the matter?"

Zenger looked at him calmly. "Not at all. In fact, I say we get to what you want now."

Ashlocke raised a curious eyebrow. "In a rush?"

Zenger shrugged. "I would like to discuss **my** favors as well. However, I assume you would rather see results before you would even listen."

Ashlocke nodded. "Very true. You're going to make quite an asset. Perhaps a little impatient."

"And growing more so."

Ashlocke grinned at his gall. "I must admit, so am I. All right, let's see what you can do."

Ally was no longer paying much attention; she'd lost her balance in her struggle to move. Her error was that the grunting and groaning she let escape, drew the attention of the guards outside Ashlocke's door.

But as Zenger began his healing work on Ashlocke, his hold on Ally lifted…just as the guards came through the door.

"Hey boys!" Ally greeted weakly.

As they came at her, Ally sucked in a deep breath. From her back, Ally kicked her legs over her head, catching one guard in the stomach. Spinning away from the second, Ally rolled onto her knees. The guy was quick to grab her and drag Ally the rest of the way to her feet. As the first guard came back towards both of them, Ally kicked him again before he could restrain her. She then let her arms flare up to force the second guard to release her. Unfazed by the sight of fire, the first guard grabbed Ally from behind in a powerful bearhug. Struggling hard, Ally forced the guard over towards a wall, which she used to kick off of, sending both of them off balance and flying through the door leading to Zenger and Ashlocke.

They toppled to the floor, Ally on top, with a great crash.

Zenger and Ashlocke started and Zenger crumpled to the floor, drained.

The guard's grip on Ally loosened, she elbowed him to free her completely and scrambled to her feet. Kicking him in the temple with a satisfying crack, she spun back to the doorway and pitched a fireball into the second guard's face.

One more deep breath and Ally ran to Zenger. "Come on, this whole Urban Underground scene is over!"

Helping him to his feet, Ally felt him drawing on her adrenaline to re-energize him. Not that it mattered. Within two feet of the door they were met by more Links. Ally flared up, ready to fight.

"Stop!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Ashlocke. All heads turned in his direction. "Let them go."

Neither Ally nor Zenger hesitated, shoving through the crowd, despite their confusion.

Then Ally heard,

"I have a feeling I'll live to fight Mutant X another day."


	4. Scene Four

Emma felt a sense of relief at having Zenger in Sanctuary at last. It kept distracting her from Ally's recount of events since she'd gone missing.

"I could hear it in his voice, Adam," Ally was saying. "Ashlocke's back in business."

Adam nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. "It's disconcerting to hear that, but I understand why you had to go through with it, Zenger. You also seemed to have prevented Ashlocke from inflicting any psychic influence over you."

"Which is good," Ally interjected. "Because it's a major headache overcoming."

Zenger smiled at her. "I'm sorry for stopping you the way I did, but sick or not, Ashlocke could have killed us both if you'd acted any sooner."

Ally nodded.

"Which reminds me," Brennan took Ally's ring out from his jeans pocket. "You dropped this when you took off on your little suicide mission."

"Brennan." Emma chided.

"It's okay, Emma. He was just afraid for me, right?" Ally's voice was dangerously calm. "I'm sorry I didn't stop to check in with you, Brennan, but I spotted a lingering Link and decided to follow. I left my ring to make it easier to sneak around their lair."

"Still, it would have been safer to leave it on so we'd known where you were." Jesse admonished.

Adam stepped in. "Ally knows she made a mistake. The point we need to focus on now, is that we have a dangerous Mutant out there at full power."

"What could his first move be now?" Emma asked.

"It might have something to do with Cavani Tech."

Everyone turned to Zenger, curious.

He continued. "I noticed a blueprint for their facility in Ashlocke's quarters. My school's been doing research for them lately, maybe there's a connection."

"I doubt it."

Now everyone looked at Adam, shocked at his response.

He didn't waiver. "It was probably the way they found you."

Emma frowned at the reasoning as Adam went on.

"Cavani's not involved in anything related to genetics or weaponry or anything useful to Ashlocke. I highly doubt it's anything we need to explore…but, I will look into it myself, just to be sure."

Without another word, Adam left them.

After a long silence, Jesse piped in. "Okay, well, in the meantime maybe we should—"

"Go check out the Museum of Cultural Diversity." Came another voice.

Shalimar and Tony had returned.

"Why there?" Emma asked Tony, who'd been the first to speak.

"We saw a group of probable Links headed in that direction in the way back."

"Probable?" Jesse questioned.

Shalimar explained. "I thought they seemed familiar but I didn't think much of it until I overheard all of you just now. Now I'm more certain they were Links and up to no good."

"It's better we came back then." Tony added. "More bodies decrease the risks."

Brennan's eyes narrowed in a meaningful look at Ally, which she promptly ignored.

"Hello." Shalimar was looking at Zenger.

"Oh! Shal, Tony, this is the person I've been talking to, Zen. He's one of us now…I think." Emma looked to Zenger for a response. "You never did tell us whether or not you'd decided."

Zenger appeared to consider this. "It would be an honor to aid you in helping others like us."

"Is that a yes?" Jesse asked, for which he was promptly slapped in the chest by Emma.

Zenger smiled gently. "Yes."

Brennan clapped his hands together. "All right, so let's get him accessorized and take in a night of culture."

Ally raised her hand to halt everyone. "Just give me a few minutes to change. I feel like a bouncer in these clothes."

As Ally hastily exited, Emma removed a jewelry box she'd been keeping in her pocket from the moment she'd sensed Zenger arriving at Sanctuary with Ally. She opened the box and showed Zenger the plain metallic circlet.

"Here, consider this your official initiation into the fold."

Zenger accepted it gratefully, taking the ring out and studying it. "It's amazing how something so simple can represent a movement so complicated." He slipped the ring onto his right index finger and watched as it changed to represent his DNA.

Brennan reached out and shook his hand. "Hope you're not disappointed, but you gave us kind of short notice for there to be a party!"

Zenger grinned.


	5. Scene Five

Either the team was lucky or breaking into the museum was very tedious, because Mutant X caught the thieves in the act.

"Didn't any of your moms ever teach you stealing is wrong?" Tony blurted, announcing their arrival.

Without need of words, the team split up, Tony, Shalimar and Brennan headed directly for several Links, trying to open a display case. Emma, Jesse, Ally and Zenger hung back, picking off the strays.

"Are you so willing to die for this?" Zenger asked the young mutant he was opposed against.

"Better you killing us now then waiting for Gabriel's wrath." The Link spat in defiance.

Overhearing this, Ally frowned and backed away from her attacker. "His wrath?"

She looked to Emma, who'd overheard and stopped fighting as well. Zenger backed off too and the three gathered.

"Guys!" Emma shouted.

"Stop!" Ally yelled.

"Stop fighting! Jesse!"

Jesse looked to Emma and Ally, got the message and looked to the other three. "Brennan! Tony!"

They quickly surmised the situation but Tony had to grab for Shalimar to stop her continued assault on one of the Links. "Shal! Shal." Once he had both her arms restrained she got the drift and stopped.

"Everyone, just stop for a moment, please." Zenger called out. He turned to the young Link he'd previously been fighting. "You're not here on Ashlocke's behalf?" He queried.

The Link scowled. "We want nothing more to do with that murdering bastard."

If anyone was confused, a second young Link was quick to clarify. "She was a seer, she had a vision of something worse than even Ashlocke in the near future. She made the mistake of reporting her vision to Gabriel and he killed her. Simply because he didn't want to believe it. We thought he cared about all of us. But he's just a monster."

Jesse's spine tingled. "Something worse than Ashlocke at full strength?"

"No such animal."

Everyone turned to the sound of Ashlocke's live voice. He stood with an army of still loyal Links at his side.

"Not anymore." He continued. "We have Zenger to thank for that."

The young Link, who'd spoken first, grabbed hold of Zenger's arm. When he looked at the young man in alarm, he saw the fear in the Link's eyes.

"Please, do not let him get hold of the Hourglass. If we cannot possess it, we'd rather it went to you."

"It's not even a choice, we'll fight by your side." Ally replied without missing a beat.

A fight erupted around them, but Ally found herself being held back by strong words. Brennan's words.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather side with Ashlocke?"

Ally gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, guys, can't this wait?" Jesse asked timidly.

"**NO!"** Both Ally and Brennan snapped.

Not sure who he should be more afraid of, Jesse left them alone and joined the **other** fray.

Grabbing Brennan's hand, Ally used her powers to lift them both to higher ground, setting them on a second floor landing.

"Brennan, why would you ever think I'd side with Ashlocke? You do remember he's been trying to kill us?"

Brennan glared at her. "He's also been in your head. Yours and Shal's."

Ally was briefly stunned to learn he'd known about her troubles with Ashlocke's psychic attacks, but she just as quickly recovered. "So, what? You think I get a big kick out of it? You think he's seduced me?" Ally gasped at her own words appalled. In a rush of fury, she shoved him hard. In a shrill voice she berated him. "How easy do you think I am?"

"Ally I know how persuasive he can be."

Hurt showed in Ally's eyes. "Sure…but you also know how long and hard I fought to feel strong again."

Down below, the fight remained hand to hand…mostly. Emma, Zenger and the other psionics were "cheating" with their powers trying to gain the upper hand.

Meanwhile Brennan was feeling foolish, "Ally…" He moved to console her, but she was quick to shove him again.

"And what about **YOU**?"

"Wha—"

Ally cut him off. "When are you going to start thinking about where this is going? God knows I've thought about it enough. We've been going around in circles, Brennan. Every time I ask, you find a way to get out of answering. Why won't you just tell me what's going on with you?"

"Because…" Brennan blurted.

"Because **why**?" Ally demanded, infuriated.

_"Because I love you so much I can't speak when I think about it!"_

Ally was forced a step back from the wave of emotion that came over her. A small gasp escaped her lips and was the only sound either of them made for a time.

Unnoticed by either, Ashlocke breezed by the rest of Mutant X, heading right for them.

"I'm sorry." Brennan reamed himself. "I wish this had been a better time to tell you. I've been so afraid for you. I didn't know—"

Ally silenced him with a touch to his lips. "I love you too." She croaked as tears welled in her eyes.

Brennan leaned over to kiss her, and was rudely interrupted by Ashlocke. With brute strength, he slammed both Elementals into the wall, stunning them both.

Ashlocke mimed as if he were pondering. "Who would be tortured more by watching the other die? It's so hard to decide." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to kill you both at once." Clapping his hands together, then slowly drawing them apart, Ashlocke began forming a large energy bomb. His smirk grew wider as his hands did. He looked ready to laugh out loud.

Instead his smirk faded and he shouted out in pain.

Ashlocke cringed and fell to his knees.

All eyes turned to the trio as Ally and Brennan helped each other to their feet. The Links still loyal to Patient Zero all started to back away, becoming panicked.

It dawned on Gabriel…he was still coming undone.

In a blur, he whipped around to glare down at Zenger.

"Even I don't have the power to save you, it seems." Zenger drawled.

Growling and roaring as if an animal, Ashlocke leaped down from the landing and fled. His slimy entourage was quick to follow.

Ally looked between the direction in which Ashlocke had fled and Zenger. "But…I saw you. I saw you work your mojo and heal him. I felt you borrow my energy to recharge yourself."

"It was not an act." Zenger assured her. "I thought as you that he was healed. Perhaps he's too unstable to be mended."

"Zen!" Emma's shout was pleading.

The med. student/New Mutant turned and came to the telempath's side. One of the defectors was seriously injured from the fight. Blood began to pool from a deep wound in his side, it seemed painfully clear that his liver had been hit.

"Can you help him?" Emma asked.

"I can try." Zenger quickly knelt down next to the defector and covered the bloody opening with his hands.

It had been only too recently that Zenger had done the same for the woman on the news. He hoped he still had the strength to help this boy so soon after, not to mention the energy wasted on Ashlocke.

As if reading his thoughts (which probably wasn't far from the truth) Emma reached over and touched Zenger on the shoulder, lending him her energy. Jesse and Shalimar did the same without pause. It was more than enough. Within moments, it was as if the young man had never been injured at all…except for the blood evidence of course.

"You should get him someplace where he can rest." Ally told the other defectors.

The former Link who'd been the first to speak and evidently their ringleader nodded. He looked at Mutant X with respect. "It's a great service you've done for us. For that we will leave without incident."

As they became aware of sirens in the distance, the ex-Link looked thoughtfully at the glass case they'd discovered was actually plexi-glass. Inside, among other items, stood a small ornate hourglass.

"Sadly we also leave without the Hourglass." He added.

As Mutant X made their exit, their mindset was generally the same.

They were lucky…perhaps too much so. Who knew what Ashlocke would be capable of now? Whatever it was it might very well be connected to what had just transpired. Unfortunately, the fast approaching authorities told them they couldn't risk keeping the Hourglass themselves and finding out for sure.


	6. Scene Six

Quickly returning to Sanctuary, the team reported events to Adam.

Ally asked the pending question. "Why were they willing to die for an hourglass?"

"Let's find out." Jesse headed for his trusted PC. "The museum's website would have some general information on it, from there I'll bet I can find out its real history."

"Complete and unabridged?" Shalimar teased.

Jesse ignored it. "Exactly. Hmm…that's odd."

Shalimar moved to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"There's barely a footnote about it. This just says it's part of an old aristocrat's extensive collection."

"Well, let's research this guy then." Shalimar suggested.

"In the meantime, " Tony spoke up. "What about Ashlocke?"

"What about him?" Adam asked.

"He's just found out he's in the same place he was yesterday, dying and weak. He's going to be ruthless until the bitter end." Emma voiced.

Adam spoke as if it were simple. "So we take the fight to him, put an end to this once and for all. Just not today. Ashlocke's been beaten down once again, he's going to take some time to sulk before moving again. We'll have time to track him down another day. In fact we'll have plenty of time for all of this later. You should all take a step back."

"Adam we can't just take a break when the trail is still hot." Brennan reasoned.

"And what about Cavani Tech?" Ally remembered. "Didn't anything show up when you investigated?"

Adam frowned. "Ashlocke has no interest in C.T."

Emma frowned herself. "That's not an answer. I don't understand why you're being so blasé about this."

"What about those blueprints Zen saw? I'm not about to say Ashlocke's of sound mind, but he isn't going to go out of his way to have something like those without a plan." Brennan pressed.

Adam looked bewildered. "What's wrong with all of you? I've never had to ask you to take a break or to trust me, why do I have to start now?"

"Because you've always made sense before. It's like you're trying to avoid the whole discussion." Emma protested.

"There's nothing to discuss!" Adam barked. "I'm serious, all of you, give it a break! And stay away from Cavani Tech!" Adam turned on his heel and stormed out.

"What. The. Hell?" Tony gaped just like the others.

Shalimar stared after Adam with a worried expression. "Something's wrong."

"And we've got no new information on the Hourglass." Jesse huffed.  
"Well maybe Adam's right…" Ally suggested weakly. "Maybe we should take a break, come back when we're refreshed?"

"I can't argue with that!" Tony agreed hopefully.

And exchange of looks was all it took for Emma and Zenger to move to another computer. They intended to do their own investigation of C.T.

"Or not…" Tony mumbled as he watched them.

No sooner had Emma logged on when a short beep intoned that there was an incoming vidlink waiting to be answered.

Emma didn't delay. She was surprised by who she saw. "I remember you. The injured Defector."

"Is everything all right?" Zenger asked.

**I wanted to thank you and to show my gratitude with some information. I assume you've already tried to find out why we were after the Hourglass?**

A smile creeped at the corner of Emma's lips. "As a matter of fact."

**Without much success, I'll bet.**

"You can help us?" Zenger assumed.

**Look for Zelwent's Puzzlebox, a ruby cross, Blanc's pendant and the Book of Anders. Perhaps then you'll understand. Oh and by the way, my friends went back for the Hourglass while the museum was transporting it for safekeeping, The police are probably only discovering this now. It was a nice try on your part though.**

Zenger and Emma couldn't help their smiles.

**I hate to be a defector once again but maybe now you'll have a chance to get the other relics before we do. We all might be better off.** Smiling faintly in farewell, his face disappeared from the screen as he disconnected.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Jesse.

He was typing feverantly. "Already on it. But I could use a hand or two to speed things up."

Emma nodded. "Sure. Just let me check something else first."

As everyone else started milling about, Ally took Brennan by the hand and slowly led him away from the chaos and towards his bedroom.

"You and I have a few things to work out first." She whispered.

"I'll give you a hand too, Jess." Shalimar was saying.

Hoping to take advantage of Adam's "orders", Tony wandered over to Zenger and could only watch as the more experienced members of Mutant X worked.

"I've been here nearly three months and I still don't know how they get into this sync." He said.

"It is not for us to know. It'll simply fall into place one day and you'll never realize it's happened." Zenger offered.

* * *

"Adam?"

Emma had gone looking for the scientist. So far, she'd checked his room, the kitchen, the Med Lab and now she was approaching the garage. Again she was disappointed. Until she noticed something. Not only was Adam missing, but his car was as well.

* * *

The vidlink beeped again.

Curious, Tony checked the source. "It's the Underground's emergency channel." He said to Zenger. Now they were both very curious.

Answering the call, the boys were even more intrigued when they were faced with a beautiful, but panic-stricken brunette.

**I need to speak with Ally immediately.**

"She's—"

Zenger interrupted Tony. "She isn't here I'm afraid. Is there something we can do to assist you?"

The woman's steely blue eyes narrowed. **How do I know I can trust you?**

Zenger shrugged. "Ask us something you believe will help you to."

The brunette considered this. **Ally has a tattoo. Where is it?**

Tony was stumped. Zenger was no help either.

Fortunately for them, Emma overheard as she returned. "On the inside of her right hip. It's a spark of blue flames. They remind her of her oldest friend, Megan."

The brunette smiled slyly. **Only someone she's really comfortable with would know all of that.**

Emma smirked and carried on.

The brunette continued. **All right, my name's Robin. I've met a couple of you Mutant X'ers but it wasn't either of you two.**

Tony looked sheepish. "We're kind of new."

**Adam put me into the Underground, but I'm not one for changing out of old habits. I'm a thief by trade.**

Tony smirked. "I think I know where this is going."

Robin rolled her eyes. **You're probably half right. I have stolen something and I am in trouble. But only because I don't think it should go to my employer. I think it might be dangerous, which is why I can't just take it back either. I think it would be safest with Mutant X.**

"You will be as well." Zenger reminded her. "We'll come and collect you both."

Robin nodded. **Fine, be at the corner of Wellington and Second in one hour.**

"With bells on." Tony promised.

"Take Shal and Emma with you." Jesse said after Robin had disconnected.

"Got an assignment for us, Jess?" Emma inquired.

Shalimar handed Emma a printout. "Look who the last known buyer of Zelwent's Puzzlebox is."

"Adam?"

"He has it on record as stored in a safe at the Subway safehouse." Jesse added.

"We can drop you girls off on our way to pick-up Robin." Tony suggested.  
Shalimar agreed. "We'll take the Helix."

"Shouldn't we include Ally and Brennan in all of this?" Jesse asked. "We might need their help."

Shalimar shook her head. "I'm sure we'll be all right."

Emma added. "They have a lot they need to talk about."

* * *

For the longest time they'd simply stood there in each other's arms, feeling foolish and ashamed for how they'd behaved recently. Finally Ally had buried her face at Brennan's neck and breathed a kiss at the nape. His grip around her waist grew tighter as he lifted her right off her feet. Ally's legs coiled around him as both their bodies pulsed with renewed life in anticipation of the inevitable.

Tilting his head, Brennan made eye contact with Ally, his dark eyes peering into her burning green ones.

"I love you."

Ally laughed softly. "I know." After a moment she added. "I love you."

Brennan smiled smugly. "I know."

Together they laughed softly until they just couldn't hold back any longer, kissing tentatively at first then becoming bolder. Waves of heat filled the air as they moved away from the door and across the room, weeks of longing for each other finally being gratified. The temperature rose so drastically it was almost like their clothes melted away, and their bodies melded together. As they fell to the bed, blue streaks of electricity danced off Brennan's fingers and sent shivers up Ally's spine. Gooseflesh rose wherever he would touch her. Neither had ever wanted the other more.

Later, Ally would tease Brennan about the idea that they should fight more often if this was the result.

But for now, all Ally knew of was love.

* * *

Robin sat with her eighth expresso, willing time to speed up. If only her mutation held that power. Absently she toyed with the pendant around her neck, a nervous habit she'd developed since she'd stolen the item over a week ago. It never left her person, but she was getting awfully tired of that fact. She felt like a target with it on.

Instinctively she knew there was something powerful about the pendant. But whether it was a force of good or evil she couldn't tell. Shivering, Robin shook off her train of thought, and glanced at the clock again.

_Finally._

Gathering her things as fast as she could, Robin left the café at a near jog, headed for her rendez-vu with Mutant X.


	7. Scene Seven

As Emma and Shalimar entered the hideout tucked strategically beneath a Subway station, Shal pointed towards one of the computers.

"The safe is under the P.C."

Emma was curious about this safe. She had no idea of its existence, but apparently Shalimar and Jesse did. "How do we get into it?" She asked as she reached the computer.

"The access codes are encrypted right into the computer. I just activate a decrypt and it'll be open in minutes." Shalimar rejoined Emma and started to do just what she'd described, typing fluidly.

Frowning, Emma asked the burning question. "How come I've never heard of this safe until now, yet you seem to know all there is to know?"

"Jesse and I were with Adam when he installed it. He's never put anything more than items of personal value in it."

"Until now you mean."

"We don't know if Adam has any idea what it's for." Shal reminded her friend. "Hell, even we don't know what it's for yet."

"Only that Ashlocke probably wants it." Emma corrected.

"Adam has been acting odd lately," Shalimar admitted. "But we shouldn't jump to conclusions about him hiding things from us."

"But it's just not like him to take off like that." Emma said, worry in her tone.

"Adam can take care of himself."

The computer beeped at Shalimar. "Here we go."

A humming drone filled the room as a hatch at the women's feet slowly began to open…and revealed an empty safe.

Shalimar and Emma exchanged looks of both confusion and alarm.

Suddenly the computer's monitor blinked to life and a pre-recorded message started to play.

It was from Adam.

**I was afraid your tenacious curiosity would carry you all this far. So for your own good, I've taken the liberty of removing the puzzle to another location. This doesn't concern Mutant X. It's for the greater good that you don't get involved. You just have to trust me on this, guys. Stay out of it!**

"Did you catch that, Jess?" Shalimar asked over the commlink, after the initial shock faded.

**Loud and clear.**

"Now I'm really worried." And it showed on Emma's face.

**I'm about to make it worse for you, Emma. We're definitely involved now. I've discovered a little history on our mystery collection.**

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Shalimar urged.

"Tony, Zen, you there?" Emma beckoned.

**We're listening.** Tony replied.

**All of those items belonged to an ancient cult.**

**That's always a sign of an uplifting story.** Tony drawled.

**Cults always have beliefs and goals, please continue Jesse**. Zenger said.

**Right. What these guys believed in, was an apocalypse.**

"Big surprise." Shalimar muttered.

**Oh it gets worse. They believed that "men greater than men" would be the only survivors, and that it was the mission of the cult to signal the beginning of the end for the "lesser men".**

"Men greater than men?" Shalimar repeated.

"You think they're talking about New Mutants, don't you?" Emma guessed.

**It makes the most sense.**

**How do these relics fit into your story?** Zenger asked.

**I can't be sure yet, but I think they're key in signaling the end.**

"Keep looking, Jesse." Shalimar prompted. "We need to know where these things are and what they do."

"And whether or not uniting them is a good idea." Emma added.

**We know Adam has the puzzle, the defectors have the Hourglass…**

"So we just need the Ruby Cross, the Pendant and the Book." Shalimar cut in.

"Jesse can you send images of the other three items to all of our commrings?" Emma suggested.

**It'll only take me a minute. And I think now would be a good time to get Ally and Brennan up to speed.**

Shalimar agreed. "Thanks Jesse."

"Adam's hiding something, I'm sure of it." Emma's face was contorted in frustration.

Shalimar's face was set, like stone. "Not for long."

* * *

No sooner had Tony and Zen touched down the jet and climbed out, when they spotted Robin running down a narrow alley towards them at full speed.

She wasn't alone.

"Thieves don't have entourages as a general rule, do they?" Tony asked rhetorically.

Zenger was focused on Robin's pursuers. "Nor a fan club."

"HELP ME!" Robin shouted out.

That sold them! These were not friends.

"Cultists." Tony and Zen said at the same time.

They broke into a run.

Tony met the first of the attackers at a run. Blocking one kick and pivoting out of the way of a second, he went into a spin, came around behind the cultist and swung a backfist into his temple. The cultist stumbled forward and Tony kicked him the rest of the way down.

Tony barely had time to recenter himself before another man attacked him, this one carried weapons. They were two curved blades that he swung at Tony on a side angle. Using his feral grace, Tony jumped high and kicked one of the blades out of the cultist's hand, when he connected at the wrist. As Tony landed, he ducked low to avoid the second blade and somersaulted backwards to gain some space. Returning to his feet, Tony had enough time to block the next swing and get a firm grasp of the attacker's wrist, one-handed. Using inhuman strength, Tony squeezed and also brought his knee up to connect with the cultist's wrist. The cultist dropped the blade and found himself reeling to the ground when Tony swung a fist into his face.

Finding himself without an opponent, Tony looked out for Zenger and Robin. Tony was impressed by what he saw. He could only assume that Zen was based in Kung Fu, because though they tried their hardest, Zenger's attackers barely touched him, and he barely touched them before they were defeated.

Robin wasn't doing as well, however. She was constantly on the defensive, and her attackers were relentlessly aiming for her neck.

Tony rushed to help her.

"I'm pretty sure these guys aren't working for my employer!" Robin huffed.

"So are we!" Tony agreed as he fought his way to her side.

"You are all being foolish." One of the cult members barked.

"It's what I'm best at!" Tony rebuked before smacking him down.

Pushing Robin in front of him, Tony ushered her towards the Double Helix. Zenger joined them and they made a run for it.

"Cover your ears!" Robin warned.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"I think we should do as she asks." Zenger suggested.

They followed orders and were glad they had.

Now understanding Robin's powers, even with their ears covered, it took all the focus they had to keep moving to the jet.

Robin was a Sonic.

She was able to create an earsplitting shrill to bring the cult members to their knees. Some of them even suffered nosebleeds.

Once they were safely boarding the Helix, Robin muted herself and Tony was able to operate the jet with a clear head.

After a few moments in the air, Tony asked the first question that came to mind. "How does that help you steal?"

Robin laughed a little. "That's only the tip of the iceberg!" Automatically she took the pendant out from under her top and fiddled with it nervously.

Tony had to take a second look at this act. "Wait one second. Robin, may I see that?" He walked over to her and examined the pendant. "It can't be…"

He carefully took it from Robin and showed it to Zen.

"Yet it is." Zenger agreed. "Fortune is smiling in our favor."

"I'll be damned." Tony murmured.

Robin stared. "I take it you guys recognize this ugly thing."

"Adam thinks he has taken away our only link to whatever he is trying to hide. What he couldn't predict, was that a thief would be hired to steal the pendant, and that thief would happen to be a friend of Ally's." Zenger smiled.

"And she came right to us!" Tony added.

Robin looked at them blankly. "Care to run that by me again?"

* * *

A pair of cult members had already been sent off with the Hourglass in their care…yet the massacre continued. Blood smeared by Defectors trying futily to crawl away could be seen on most of the walls and floor. Screams went answered only by more screams. It all happened so fast, no New Mutant could have been expected to use their powers to defend themselves.

Out of earshot, but not from view, Gabriel Ashlocke looked upon this sight he'd helped come to be and cackled maniacally. Only when the New Mutants went silent did the last of the cult members leave.

Just beyond the gore, several other cultists, who had not been part of the slaughter, joined those leaving.

"Have you got the pendant?" One, who was wiping his face of blood, asked the new arrivals.

A shake of the head determined a negative. "The target was aided by two anomalies in escaping with it."

"Well did you have them followed?" The first one snapped.

"No sir, they escaped by aircraft."

"That's disappointing. However, we can worry about it and the Puzzlebox after we've collected the other items."

The messenger's expression lightened with the anticipation. "We already have a team retrieving the Cross."

"Finally, some positive news."


	8. Scene Eight

With the cloaks removed, Robin's eyes adjusted so she could take in the sight that was Sanctuary. It was quickly forgotten when Robin recognized the blaze of red hair belonging to a dear old friend.

Robin and Ally both shrieked with joy at seeing each other and collided into a hyper embrace!

"Robbie!" Ally felt like she might cry. "I can't believe you're here!" She pulled away from her friend and tried to look stern. "But I hear you've been bad. Still stealing when you promised you'd go straight."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Ally, I'm sorry but it's the only life I understand."

"Sounds familiar." Brennan murmured.

Robin looked over and frowned slightly in thought. "I remember you. You came with Ally and Dr. Kane to Los Angeles."

Brennan smiled faintly. "I remember you too and now I know who Ally was talking about all those times she said "Robbie". She had me worried for awhile."

Ally smiled sheepishly when he looked her way.

"I'm Brennan by the way."

"Very nice to officially meet you." Robin gave a slight curtsy.

"The two of you have a profession in common. Only it's ancient history. If he can change careers, so can you." Ally admonished.

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Well, we'll see."

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was ready to be serious.

"There's still no sign of Adam, but hopefully he still has the Puzzlebox." Emma informed.

"And now, completely by accident, we have the Pendant." Shalimar added.

"And the Defectors have the Hourglass." Ally reminded. "That just leaves—"

The computer beeped loudly, interrupting Ally's train of thought.

Jesse checked it out. "Uh-oh. I just received a bulletin from my search for the other items. It's from a Spanish news desk. The Ruby Cross has been stolen from a wealthy antiques dealer."

"That only leaves the Book out in the open, up for grabs." Tony clarified.

"It's last known location was Rome." Jesse offered.

"If it's in Vatican City, we'll never get our hands on it." Ally complained.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Shalimar noted.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe these items shouldn't be brought together. If they're the key to something, maybe having them all together unlocks something we don't want to unleash. Maybe that's why Adam asked us to back off."

"Told us, you mean." Emma corrected bitterly. "Shal, I'm not disregarding what you're saying, but we don't have all of the items. With Adam missing we have one. And the Book might have the information we need to decide what to do with the others."

"The Defectors may be swayed to assist us." Zenger suggested.

As everyone started to consider his words, Emma inhaled sharply and moaned in pain, bending over her stomach.

"Emma?" Brennan prompted worriedly.

She was weeping. "Not if they're dead."

"What?" Ally rasped.

Emma nodded to Jesse and his trusty P.C. "See for yourself." She bit-off.

Jesse did the only thing he could think of and checked the police bands.

He wasn't disappointed. "Police discovered a group of people in the distillery district…slaughtered."

"Oh my God." Shalimar echoed.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. You felt it." Ally understood now.

"It must have been Ashlocke." Tony proclaimed. "He's furious."

"We need to find, Adam." Shalimar continued.

"That'll be difficult," Jesse countered. "Considering his commlink is off-line."

"So," Tony reviewed. "We've got one mutant on a rampage, another is an unexpected guest in our home, our leader is MIA and we've got a potential apocalypse on our hands."

"That about sums it up." Brennan grumbled.

"What next?"

"Oh no…" Ally moaned.

"You did **not** just ask that." Robin went on.

Yet again, Jesse's computer beeped and without being prompted, a grisly face appeared on the screen.

**Mutant X. Why are you all just standing around?** The man demanded. **You should be trying to retrieve the Book of Anders.**

"Who the hell are you and why should we be listening to you?" Jesse scoffed.

**My identity is of no consequence. Does your future mean nothing to you?**

"Listen pal," Brennan snapped. "We're not putting up with anything from you until we get some answers. Do you know Adam?"

"Do you know where he is?" Ally chimed in.

**Adam is a fool. He thinks he's protecting you, when he's only going to put you in more danger. You must collect all five relics.**

"What are you talking about?" Emma demanded. "Why?"

"What if bringing these items together makes things worse?" Shalimar blurted.

**I assure you that's impossible. To ignore this would lead to tragedy. I can help you retrieve the Book if you will simply listen and do as I say.**

"We'll let you know." And just as abruptly as he older man had intruded, Jesse cut him out. "What do you think?" He asked the group.

"I don't like him." Ally grumbled.

"Yeah," Shalimar agreed. "I'm not so sure we can trust him."

"He has no use of his legs…he's in a wheelchair." Zenger said absently.

Robin was confused. "What's that got to do with anything? And anyway we only saw his face."

"Zen just knows things like that." Emma offered.

"What do you think, Emma?" Brennan asked.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't like him much myself, but I didn't sense he was being dishonest. I think he can help us."

Jesse sensed there was more. "But…?"

"But, I think the first thing we should do, is try to find Adam and demand some answers."

* * *

Miles from anywhere, Adam Kane worked feverishly at a computer. Except for that and the Puzzlebox nearby, nothing else filled the vast space. From this spot you couldn't even see what surrounded you. One would never know if it was a cave, a building, an open field…all there was, was darkness, black and empty. But Adam just continued typing…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Final Notes

_**fInAl NoTeS**_

So that's it for now, I have more character art on the webpage, and also a few photos of the actors I would choose to play my new characters if I ever had the chance! With this story being a cliffhanger I obviously intend to make at least one more story with my created characters included. I hated how the show ended without being concluded so I have every intention of finishing. However, seeing how it took me just over a year to complete the third story and the fourth is gonna be big in my mind, who knows when I'll publish. Especially since I have other ideas for Fan Fiction at the moment that I'd like to put to paper first! Please please please, leave your reviews, no matter how simple they might be, I always get a kick out of reading them!

http/ 


End file.
